El padrino de bodas
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: .SherlockXJohnXMary.
1. Chapter 1

**_El padrino de Bodas._**  
><strong><em>By Frii Wonka. <em>**

Ya habían pasado 2 años y 11 meses desde que Sherlock.. Bueno, Había muerto.

A veces solía llorar todo el tiempo, en la noche más a me nudo, dolía tanto el que él no estuviese allí, que durante un año no había regresado a Baker Street. Hasta el segundo año, me decidí volver.

Todos los días, había visitado su tumba, con una esperanza ingenua de verlo al regresar. Demasiado ingenia para mi parecer… Y así seguí pasando el tiempo. Al principio lo visitaba todos los días, después comencé a dejar de hacerlo.. De repente, iba una vez a la semana.. 1 vez cada 2 semanas.. 1 vez al mes…

Era abril, la última vez que lo visité. Entonces había vuelto a llorar, mi estúpida costumbre de desbaratarme cuando lo visito. Pero a lo lejos escuche unos sollozos ahogados. Volteé. Era una rubia de mi edad, bastante delgada y con piel blanca de porcelana, unos orbes tan bonitos y un poco hinchados por haber llorado demasiado. Volteé a ambos lados para ver si no venía alguien con ella. Pero solo estaba ella. Así que decidí acercarme, Ella solo levantó la mirada. No quise decir nada, no quería parecer aprovechado, solo le estiré un pañuelo… Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos.. Parecidos a los de él.

– L-Lo siento... – Susurró ella tomando el pañuelo. – Gracias…

– En realidad no tiene por qué disculparse... Yo también lo hago. – Me avergoncé… No debí de haberlo dicho.

– Era mi padre… –Soltó un largo suspiro. – Murió el año pasado.. Y hoy era su cumpleaños…

– Te entiendo… Lo siento mucho…

– ¿Viene a visitar a quien querido?.. No me diga que su novia... Me partiría más el corazón…

– No.. Nada de eso. Mi... – Torcí la boca.. Como la primera vez que lo conté. Me dolió. – Mi mejor amigo..

– Ow... Eso es aún peor… Lo siento muchísimo…

– Está bien… – Se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas y salimos del cementerio, en realidad… Era agradable estar con ella… Al mirarla a los ojos, podía olvidarme de todo lo demás.. Como cuando lo veía a él.

– Me llamo Mary… Mary Morstan. – Extendió mi mano, de un segundo a otro me di cuenta que yacíamos sentados en un café. Le extendí la mano en un apretón con cuidado y ella sonrió, para pedir dos tazas de té. Y la oís suspirar melancólicamente.

– John Watson.

Y no sé como pasó, que comenzamos a hablar... y a frecuentarnos… Después olvidaba visitarlo... Pero me arrepentía mucho después y le llevaba flores… Como si el llevarle flores quitara el error de olvidarlo por ratos.. En realidad yo mismo me había jurado no olvidarlo, y no lo había hecho.

3 años…

3 años se cumplieron de su muerte, y fui a visitarlo, le tenía grandes noticias, en realidad… Ya no me dolía ver la tumba donde estaba mi mejor amigo… Ya no me dolía recordarlo, ahora Mary hacía que todo el dolor por las noches, las pesadillas. Aquel solitario espacio que me habían dejado, se llenara poco a poco. Apoyándonos el uno con el otro.

– ¿Sabes Sherlock? Te tengo una gran noticia… ¿Recuerdas que te he contado sobre Mary? –_ Como si la tumba fuese a responderme…_ Pensé. – Bueno, por fin se lo he pedido… Que nos casemos… ¿Sabes? La amo… Mucho. – Miré al cielo, y en realidad la amaba… Pero de vez en cuando al decir "_Te amo_" Aparecía su rostro.. El rostro de mi mejor amigo en mi cabeza… Aquel que no volvería jamás. – Nos casaremos… El 29 de Enero… El día que nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas? Será una boda pequeña… Y me… me hubiese encantado que… Tu hubieses sido el padrino de bodas… Tu.. – Suspiré y me dispuse a ir… Ya no soportaba, otra vez…

Salí del cementerio, y pasaron unas cuantas semanas. Ya me había decidido a mudar a casa de Mary, así que comencé a sacar todas mis cosas de Baker Street, con ayuda de Mrs Hudson.

Recuerdo que fue hasta dos semanas antes de la boda, cuando por la noche llegue a Baker Street, me habían hecho una despedida de soltero, entre Lestrade y su grupo de amigos. Mycroft en realidad no acepto venir… No entiendo por qué. Ya estaba ebrio y todo me daba vueltas, así que solo sentí como Greg y Anderson me dejaban sobre mi sofá que aún se encontraba allí y después nada… Silencio.

Unos labios, húmedos y fríos me turbaron el sueño. Comencé a despertar y un rostro pálido conocido retrocedió con miedo, hasta sentarse en el sofá antiguo de mi mejor amigo… Y entonces sentí como el corazón me subía hasta la garganta… Era él… En serio era él.

– Sh-Sher…

– Hola John. – No me dejó terminar, acomodándose el saco, sin mirarme de frente. Solo miraba hacía otro lado, como siempre.

– C-Como…

– He escuchado que estas por casarte… –Volvió a callarme, y no supe cómo reaccionar. – Felicidades.

– 3 años… – Solo titubé.

– ¿Y?

– Como que.. "¿Y?" Serás estúpido… 3 Años ¡! O es a caso una alucinación por el alcohol… Rayos.. – Tallé mis ojos y los cerré con fuerza para ver si aquel espejismo se desvanecía… Entonces los abrí y ahora su mirada estaba fija en mi. – Eres… ¿Real?

– Sí.

– Maldito egoísta! – Me levanté y me coloque frente a él, dispuesto a golpearlo. A Transmitir todo el dolor que me había ocasionado durante esos tres años… Pero no. No lo haría… Era mi mejor amigo por el amor de dios. – Eres un estúpido… Estúpido. – Y lo abracé, Y que dios me perdone cuando sentí como mi corazón estallaba de felicidad cuando él me correspondió… Por un segundo estaba por besarlo. Pero recordé a Mary, y me alejé con terror. – Y-yo…

– Lo sé. Fue mi culpa, John. Te tengo que explicar todo… Tienes que cancelar la boda, ella no te conviene y..

– ¿Disculpa?, Lo siento Sherlock. Pero no la cancelaré.

– A penas si te soportaba a ti, ¿Cómo soportare vivir con una mujer más aquí?

– Sherlock… Me voy.

– ¿Qué..? No hablaras en serio… Ella es aburrida, es maestra. ¿A dónde vivirán? Al otro lado de la ciudad, con los montones de burgueses idiotas que se creen más ¿Cómo Mycroft?

– Sherlock, han pasado 3 años… Todo ha cambiado, yo he cambiado. Tú has cambiado… Todos pensamos que estabas muerto.. ¿Creíste que te iba a esperar?... ¿Esperar? – Comencé a reír con tristeza. – Ni que algún día hubiésemos sido pareja…

– Eras… Mi amigo. – Dijo seriamente, y callo mis risas.

– Y lo soy... Y lo seguiré siendo… Pero me casaré… Y me mudaré. Ya no seré un estorbo más. Además, ya volviste. Ya no necesita Mrs Hudson rentar el apartamento.

– … – Lo vi bajar la mirada con desilusión… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Dejar a la mujer que amo… ¿Solo por el capricho de un hombre que jamás sabré si lo hace?.. No.

– Iré a dormir… Mañana me voy. Y… Si haces público tu regreso, quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas… Por favor.

– Buenas noches John. – Se levantó apresurado y cerró la puerta detrás de él… No sé si fue… Mi sueño hablando.. o lo vi soltar lágrimas.. por segunda vez.

29 de enero. Se pasó el tiempo muy rápido.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y algunos asientos ya estaban ocupados. Yo estaba esperando a mi novia a fuera de la iglesia, junto con los otros invitados que aún no pasaban a sentarse para el inicio de la ceremonia. A la única persona que realmente estaba esperando, era por Sherlock. Quería verlo allí. Que me apoyara… Que no me dejara solo, que no me hiciera sentirme mal y con un pesado dolor en mi cuerpo que me estuviese gritando _"Vete, ahora. Hazlo, ve con él_".

Apareció Mary, Pero nada de Sherlock…

Entre y esperé en el Altar. La música comenzó a entonar la entrada nupcial de mi hermosa Novia, ah, pero que belleza de mujer estaba dentro de ese vestido y caminaba con tanta gracia y delicadeza, paso por paso hasta estar frente a mí. Pero… Por desgracia mis ojos, en vez de admirarla, lo buscaban a él. Y como un relámpago, el llego sin hacer ruido, colocándose rápidamente a mi lado, solo me lanzó una ligera sonrisa… Sus ojos estaban rojos, iba a volver a mirarlo y a preguntarle el porqué… Pero ya lo sabía y al mismo tiempo que mi mente me contestaba. Mi prometida llegaba hasta mi lado tomándome del brazo.

Al escuchar el "_Si_" En sus labios. No dejé de imaginar si sería Sherlock el que lo hubiese dicho, pero aquellas imágenes, y todo el sentimiento, se borraron ante mi "**Si**" hacia ella, y el beso que le propinaba al final del "**_Los declaro marido y mujer._**"… En realidad, tenía una esperanza porque él detuviera la boda… Pero no lo hizo… No lo hizo por mí.

Y desde entonces… Ya no he vuelto a Baker Street… A veces me llegan noticias de Sherlock por los periódicos, o a veces hablamos por internet… Pero, jamás lo volví a ver, ni a probar nuevamente aquellos fríos y pálidos labios, que una vez me despertaron de un sueño…

* * *

><p><strong><em>No me odien! ; ; <em>**

**_Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Saben que son la luz de mi dia. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_El padrino de Bodas._**  
><strong><em>By Frii Wonka.<em>**

¿Qué pasa cuando entras en una relación donde amas a la otra persona, pero no incondicionalmente como lo habrías hecho con otra?

¿Cómo puedes notar que la otra persona aun que lo hagas sin querer, está sufriendo tanto, que sus lágrimas silenciosas lastiman más que un silencio helado que dura casi por semanas?

Yo lo sé.

1 año después. Ya estábamos en la residencia Watson, en realidad ella había adoptado mi apellido, para mí eso era algo anticuado, quería que conservara su nombre completo, como cuando la conocí y me enamoré de ella.

Mary siempre ha sido una persona amable, cariñosa y siempre me tiene paciencia, como cuando hago rondas interminables en el hospital, o me la paso revisando el Blog de Sherlock, sin nunca dejar comentario. En realidad no quiero que mi amigo sepa que aún sigo pendiente de él.

¿Entonces por qué me arrepiento todos los días de la decisión que hice?

Y heme aquí, ante mi psicóloga nuevamente, solo suspiré derrotado, era la tercera vez que la requería. Y está vez me dolía mucho más que las veces anteriores…

– ¿John? – Me llamó. – Llevas sentado en silencio desde que llegaste. ¿No me dirás nada?

– Supongo que lo adivinas.

– John, Yo soy tu psicóloga, no una vidente.

– Estoy confundido.

– ¿Confundido? Han ido mal las cosas en tu matrimonio. ¿O es otra cosa?

– Otra cosa, en realidad… – Dejé salir un suspiró y miré hacia abajo – En realidad mi matrimonio es maravilloso… Mary es una gran maestra, y es muy dulce y..

– Pero ya le parece monótono.

– Sí… – Volví a suspirar, en efecto. Me parecía monótono, y demasiado aburrido. No niego que el sexo con ella era fantástico… Pero además de ello. No teníamos nada.

– ¿Qué planea hacer?

– Creo.. que divorciarme.

– ¿Cree que es lo correcto?

– No sé, es que…

– ¿Es que?

– Es que no sé si hacerlo, en realidad planeaba regresar con Sherlock… Pero el siguió con su vida… Y no quiero estropearlo regresando así nada más.

– John, si no lo intenta…

– Esta bien… – Me levanté ya se había acabado la hora en realidad, así que solo le pagué y me fui.

Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga, monotonía hay cada día. Pensé.

No sé qué debo hacer, ahora… En serio amo mucho a Mary, pero estando con Sherlock, todos los días era una maldita emoción, todo era de aquí para allá, no daba tiempo a mi mente de traer a Afganistán o para auto compadecerme ante cada uno de mis fracasos amorosos.

¿Por qué no se puede regresar el tiempo hasta antes de que él se tirara del hospital?

¿Por qué no simplemente fui valiente y le dije todo lo que sentía?

Por qué, tenía miedo. Sí miedo de saber lo que él diría, que me volviera a rechazar. La primera vez no me dolió porque en realidad ya lo sabía, y ni por mi mente pasaba que llegaría a enamorarme de él.

Tenía miedo porque era mi mejor amigo, y si le decía algo, nuestra relación como estaba iba a cambiar. Tal vez, si me decía que no, no hubiera hecho más que irme de allí, no hubiera podido soportar estar en el mismo espacio de la persona que amaba y que no me amaba a mí. O en cambio si me hubiese dicho que también me amaba a mí, quizá nos hubiéramos hecho amantes, por un largo tiempo… Hasta que se aburriría de mi, como de todo lo que le emociona y después le aburre.

Así es él, Así es Sherlock.

¿Entonces que se supone que debería hacer?, Llegué al parque y me senté en la banca, como hacía mucho tiempo, el día que lo conocí. Tomando un café, algo que me calentara, hacía un frío del demonio.

Miré al cielo en silencio, no sabía qué hacer, solo dejé salir un largo suspiró y cerré los ojos, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Por una parte, si no llevaba el divorcio a cabo, entonces… Podría pasar una gran vida junto a mi esposa, y mis próximos hijos… 4 como ella planea, en mi casa lejos de la ciudad. En realidad ya estábamos planeando ver una casa en el campo, algo amplio para los niños… Y entonces envejecer, ver a mis hijos crecer, convertirse en profesionistas y morir feliz… ¿Feliz uh?...

Por otra parte, si llevaba a cabo aquello, entonces me regresaría como perro faldero con Sherlock, pidiéndole inconscientemente otra oportunidad, como la que él me pidió cuando regreso tras esa gran mentira de su muerte. Aun que esto es diferente, me casé más no fingí mi muerte. Entonces, regresaría a Baker Street, trabajaría en el hospital medio tiempo y lo demás de mi tiempo se lo dedicaría a Sherlock, a sus locuras, a sus casos, a sus… a sus pocos sentimientos, y entonces estaría por el resto de mi vida con la persona a la cual amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sin ser jamás correspondido, consumiendo mi alma al dolor día tras día. ¿Triste… uh?...

Volví a suspirar de resignación y abrí los ojos, entonces mi móvil sonó y lo saqué, me sorprendí totalmente. Parece como si lo hubiese llamado_**. **__**"Sherlock" **_ Allí estaba su nombre, en mi teléfono, sin temblar ni titubear contesté.

– _John?_ – Oh... Vaya cuanto extrañaba escuchar su voz.

– Hola Sherlock, ¿Qué pasa?

– _Estoy por Barts, ¿Dónde estás?_

– En el parque… ¿Por qué?

– _¿Podemos hablar?_

– S-Si… Claro. – Alcé una ceja y miré a la nada. ¿Hablar?

–_ Bien, te veo en el parque en 5 minutos voy para allá_.

– Estoy en la primera sección, sentado en la primer banca.

– _Perfecto._ – Colgó y yo solo vi la leyenda de "Llamada finalizada" y entonces suspiré.

Y esperé, pasaron los cinco minutos y no veía nada de Sherlock.

Entonces a los 10 minutos lo comencé a divisar a lo lejos, se veía nervioso y jamás desde su punto me miró, hasta que estuvo frente a mí, sonrió de medio lado. Maldita sea, esa sonrisa.

– John.

– Sherlock – Le correspondí la sonrisa y lo invite a sentarse al momento que me levanté y lo salude estrechando su mano.

– ¿Cómo… ha ido todo?

– ¿Te interesa? – Me sorprendió pues jamás en lo poco que hablábamos por internet me preguntaba.

– En realidad no. Pero es una pregunta estándar que hace todo el mundo…

– Sherlock… Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

– Nada.

– ¿Qué?

– Mycroft me dijo que volviste con tu terapeuta.

– Mycroft… – Susurré y lo miré ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Exactamente qué te dijo Mycroft?

– Nada, solo que te ibas a divorciar.

– … – "Nada"?... Eso le parece… Nada!. Pensé – Ya veo… Pues sí. En realidad, pero aún no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué no? – Me dijo con un tono ansioso. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

– Pues… Es mi esposa Sherlock, y la amo.

– Ya veo… – Susurró. – Sabes que si lo haces, puedes volver a Baker Street, aún nadie ocupa tu habitación.

– Gracias Sherlock… – Lo vi mirar ansioso el piso, ya no aguanté más, tenerlo así de cerca hacia que mi teoría de que si me quedaba con él y le aclaraba mis sentimientos, todos los días se harían tan incómodos como este momento. – Me tengo que ir, es ya más de las 6 y le dije a Mary que regresaría temprano. – Me levante y el apresuradamente me detuvo casi gritando.

– No te vayas John!... – Me volteé a verlo algo sorprendido y me quedé parado mirando hacia él. – ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.. John, ¿Qué necesito decir para que te quedes?

– Vamos Sherlock, nada. Está bien me puedo quedar un rato más. – Me reí e intente sentarme, pero él se levantó como tratando de organizar las palabras en su mente.

– No, No John. No me refiero a eso.. Dios, Intento decirlo, pero no sé como lo hacen los demás.

– ¿Hacer qué?

– Decir…– Suspiró – Lo que sienten. Es realmente difícil, maldita sea. – Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir una grosería. En realidad estaba muy enfadado.

– Sherlock…

– John, desde que fingí mi muerte lo único que me ayudaba a seguir era que, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade… y especialmente tú estuvieran a salvo. – Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo como si fuera un pequeño diciendo todo lo que sentía a su mama. – Y cuando regresé, sabiendo que te ibas a casar… Quería que la dejarás, te lo dije… Bueno, indirectamente, pero no lo captaste. – O sí que lo capté, Sherlock… – Pero… Aún así estabas muy aferrado a casarte, y me dolió. Me dolió mucho, jamás nada me había dolido tanto. Ni siquiera las veces que había salido físicamente devastado… No, ese era u dolor diferente, uno que jamás había sentido…

– Sherlock..

– Déjame terminar John. En tu boda… Quise detenerla, pero mirarte diciéndole el sí, y besarla… Me hizo darme cuenta que estabas enamorado de ella. Pero ahora creo que mis deducciones de ese día han fallado. Por que te quieres divorciar, aún no sé la razón pero… Quiero que lo hagas, Y ya sé, lo sé. Soy como un niño emberrinchado con su juguete, o celoso y posesivo. No me importa John, Yo quiero que regreses conmigo…

No sabía que contestarle. ¿A caso… Sherlock Holmes se estaba declarando?, intente decir algo, pero las malditas palabras no querían salir de mi boca. Me dolía el pecho, y retenía lagrimas que no habían salido desde hacía años. Pero… él comenzó a llorar. Como… Como un niño sin consuelo, entonces sin pensármelo dos veces, lo aferre en un abrazo.

– ¿Entiendes que si.. acepto esto Sherlock, es porque… Y-Yo… – Mire al cielo, que me tome en sus aposentos dios, si lo que estoy haciendo es el peor de los errores de mi vida… Pero aun que dure poco, lo disfrutaré. – Te amo… Y el divorcio puede costarme mucho, y aparte, me dolerá, y a ella también… verdad?

– Sí, pero ella no importa.

– Sherlock… – Lo miré subiendo el rostro, se comenzaba secar las lágrimas.

– Lo siento John, pero también te amo. Ahora lo comprendo, hace mucho que lo había comprendido.

– ¿Amarme?

– Sí. Esa parte que jamás quise que existiera, tú hiciste que saliera… Aquella humanidad que no pensé que existía en mí.

– Sherlock, entiende que en una relación, no todo es de color de rosa, Tendremos nuestras diferencias, y volveremos a como era antes, las peleas, los recuentros, las disculpas. Y ahora, ante todo, estará el que nos amamos.

– Lo sé… Pero prometo cambiar, no quiero meter la pata. No otra vez.

– Sherlock, arriesgaría hasta mí vida por ti. Puede que esto sea un error, y que habernos confesado nos traiga penas, puede que un día te canses de mí, y …

– No John. Yo te amo, y jamás me cansaría de ti. Después de tantos años, jamás me he cansado de ti. Así que no creas que es un error, por que no lo es.

– Sherlock…– Entonces y por la decisión de ambos, nuestros labios inexpertos se encontraron, uno por que jamás había besado a nadie. Y los míos por no haberlo besado jamás.

Pasaron algunos meses para que el divorcio se hiciera efecto, Mycroft en eso ayudó mucho, Y como pensé Mary siempre ha sido una gran persona. En realidad ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Pero… Jamás me lo quiso decir, me amaba. Y yo también la amaba. Pero en realidad hay diferentes formas de amar.

Y mi corazón estaba hecho para Sherlock Holmes.

Al final, regresé a Baker Street, pensé que Mary se querría quedar con todo, pero no. Solo quiso quedarse con la casa, pero no me importó. En realidad yo ya estaba en el lugar donde pertenecía.

Y así comencé mi vida como el Novio Oficial de Sherlock Holmes, ¿Divertido no?... Sí, yo también lo creo.

Pero quitando todas esas dudas, ese temor por ser feliz, todo aquellos malos pensamientos de que "Y si no funciona". Entonces, simplemente nos dedicamos a lo que éramos buenos. A resolver crímenes, a molestarnos mutuamente. Y por sobre todo. A amarnos.


End file.
